Spoken Without Words
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: Peter didn't hear everything that was said that night because their friendship was to the point that they understood what was spoken without words...Tie-in with Chapter Five flashback of In Times of Doubt by Dreaminsapphire.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: Peter didn't hear everything that was said that night because their friendship was to the point that they understood what was spoken without words...Tie-in with Chapter Five flashback of _In Times of Doubt_ by Dreaminsapphire.

A/N: This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and can be read as a standalone. It also ties in with Dreaminsapphire's _In Times of Doubt_, which is set a year after_ Revealed_, with a small portion of dialogue being lifted directly from the flashback in Chapter Five (I don't own that part).

**Spoken Without Words**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Another day full of meetings just like yesterday and the day before that and the day before and...well, just like every day since it was discovered that Peter and Oreius needed to lead troops up north to handle a problem with the Giants. The fact that they would be gone during the huge peace summit was extremely inconvenient because of all the stuffed shirts coming (hmm, I wonder how much trouble I would get into with Stonebrook if I announced the diplomats' arrival by shouting "The stuffed shirts are coming! The stuffed shirts are coming!") who would be insulted by the absence of both eldest Royals. Susan had left with her escort for Anvard three days ago and... I sighed as I walked over to the small table in the room where a chess set had been left out. All right so I was worried about what Oreius and Peter were getting themselves into...I mean, the Giants were nothing to sneeze at (hostile Giants, that is...although I wouldn't sneeze at Narnian Giants either...) and... I blew a stray strand of hair out of my eyes as I picked up one of the knights then slammed it back down...hard. Okay, so I was very worried.

"That is still not a valid move, Katerina Alambiel." I didn't look away from where I still held onto the chess piece. I needed better control of my emotions before I could face him. I heard him move closer as he spoke again, but no longer in that slight teasing tone. "I thought I would find you here."

I finally let go of the chess piece and turned to face Oreius. I shrugged, "Well, seemed as good a place as any to be tonight."

He raised an eyebrow, which I chose to ignore even when his gaze left me to flick over the many, many, many documents pertaining to the upcoming council (Did I mention that Stonebrook really doesn't want me to cause a diplomatic incident? Because he doesn't...hence, the sheer amount of paperwork I'm having to wade through and I'm not even supposed to be part of the negotiations) scattered on the other larger table in the room. He looked back at me and I could see the concern in his eyes, not to mention hear it in his voice as he asked, "Will you be all right?"

Translation: He wanted to know if I could avoid snapping under pressure and doing something...well, something decidedly undiplomatic to at least one of the diplomatic parties coming to the Cair. I looked away for a moment then glanced back at him. I forced lightness into my voice as I responded, "Of course, I'll be fine and I won't shove anyone out a window or into a fountain...this time." Not that last time had been my fault or undeserved...it's just that the others didn't really see things my way, especially with this major council literally less than two weeks away. I hesitated then stated in a more serious tone, "I'll be fine, Oreius."

He didn't look convinced and I knew he had been worrying about my reaction to a very specific diplomatic party. He, of course, proved my theory immediately. "Alambiel, about the Sisemaalians..."

I stopped him before he could get any further (after a year we had discussed the topic to death...in my opinion... Oreius held to a different opinion...big surprise). "The Sisemaalians aren't going to be a problem. They are too embarrassed over what happened last year to even dream of intentionally causing issues at the council. Besides, even if they don't think I'm a strega, they're not going to come anywhere near me if they can help it." I paused then muttered, "And, I'm not going to stick around if they change their minds."

Okay...so maybe I still wasn't thrilled at the thought of having to entertain a bunch of diplomats who happen to include the Sisemaalians. But, since I had the unfortunate experience of running into a bunch of Sisemaalian mercenaries last year (and this in addition to a Witch...Murphy loved me last year...horrible, isn't it?), I didn't think anyone blamed me...actually certain individuals were more concerned about the Sisemaalian delegation than I was. One such individual happened to be staring down at me with a lot more concern than when we started the conversation. Of course, he had been even more overprotective in the past year than in the three years prior (something I actually hadn't thought possible...until he proved me wrong). He gave me that serious look of his (which he has steadily perfected over the nearly four years we've known each other... I'm sure knowing me had nothing to do with that...) before he quietly reminded me, "If they or any of the other diplomats bother you, get Ardon or one of the other soldiers to step in."

There were occasionally drawbacks to being one of the more hidden guards to the Royals. In my guise as one of the Queens' ladies-in-waiting, I wasn't supposed to be the first responder to a potential problem...I was the line of last defense save for in the case of true emergency. True emergencies...which we were supposed to be avoiding at the council...supposed to being the key phrase. I narrowed my eyes at him, "You know who I think will be the problem if one should arise."

Oreius shook his head as he stepped closer to me and dropped his voice to just above a whisper, "And, you know why they have to be here."

I scowled because I knew, but that didn't mean I liked it any better than if I didn't know. "Calormen's invitation should have been revoked the moment we heard of the attack on Archenland." I raised a hand before Oreius could present the same argument that I had already received from Stonebrook earlier that day. "And, yes, I know that we have no grounds to revoke the invitation to Calormen if only because we can offer no proof to counter the explanation that the attack on Archenland was the work of a 'rebel' band of their imperial army."

Oreius raised an eyebrow, "Would you rather come North?"

I put my hands on my hips and feigned shock, "And, get stepped on by a Giant? No thank you, I'll take the Sisemaalians _and_ the delegation sent by the Tisroc...may he fall into a bottomless pit and be lost forever."

Oreius chuckled, "Don't let Stonebrook hear you add that epithet to the Tisroc or he will _make_ me take you North in the morn."

I tilted my head and grinned mischievously, "Even though it is an improvement on the Calormene version?" Of course, just about anything would improve the Calormene version...honestly, why would anyone wish for a ruler like the Tisroc to live forever? That would be one of the questions I wasn't allowed to ask the Calormene emissary, by the way...and yes, Stonebrook actually wrote out a list...by nation...of things I was definitely not allowed to ask of the diplomats coming to the Cair.

Oreius grinned back at me, "Even though." We both would have been in trouble if Stonebrook had heard us.

We stood in silence for several minutes because I couldn't find the exact words I wanted to say to him. He and Peter would leave with their troops in the morn and it could take months before they secured the North to their satisfaction, which meant it could be months before the Kentauri and I saw each other again. I don't tell the people I care about good-bye, it's just one of my quirks so to speak. Of course, not saying 'good-bye' always made it a little difficult for me at partings. I absently touched the messy bun I had put my hair in that morn (a year ago I had an unexpected haircut courtesy of Sisemaalian mercenaries, so I was just grateful that my hair grew fast enough that it now reached the bottom edge of my shoulder blades and could be put up easily) and then I looked back up at Oreius. I dropped my hand back to my side as I met the eyes of my closest and most trusted friend. I didn't say good-bye, instead I kept my tone even, not showing my worry, as I simply asked, "Oreius, you will come back, won't you? I still need you as my shield."

Oreius looked down at me with a slight smile as he answered, "I will always be your shield, Katerina Alambiel. Just not always from so near." Even though distance made being my shield tricky, something he usually prepared for... His smile grew and I knew he was going to try to extract a promise of good behavior from me, "I may be gone for a long time now and I need you to promise to try and behave yourself."

And, there it was...oh, along with the loophole I was about to happily exploit. I paused a moment for effect. "I can _try_."

I stressed the word 'try' on purpose and Oreius gave me the 'General' look (not that it really ever works on me the way it works on other people...although I do give him my full attention when he calls me by my chivalric title). "I mean it, Sepphora, if I hear that you endangered the council in any way, I will personally order Ardon to march you straight up to Ettinsmoor where I will personally monitor your every move." Wasn't my every move going to be monitored anyway? I didn't point that out, opting instead to just groan at the idea of having to go up to Ettinsmoor and get rained on while chasing Giants...because it always rains in those situations (I think it's one of Murphy's bylaws, you know the ones written in fine print). I could see the glint of amusement in Oreius' dark eyes as the Kentauri continued, "Tuulea will also watch over you as well as the remainder of the army that is present, but you can count yourself lucky that I'm taking Alithia with us to make sure Wolfsbane doesn't injure himself severely somehow."

Peter was worse than I was about getting injured and I was going to ask Oreius how Peter took the news that Alithia was going with them, but then we heard a groan and spun to face the door. Peter looked rather guilty as he softly apologized, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

I laughed it off with a dismissive wave of my hand, "It was nothing top secret or anything." True...it was just private...of course, those are the only type of conversations that get overheard: private and top secret.

Oreius glanced at me, but I ignored him as Peter laughed, "Why is it that Kat's the one staying here as Lucy's 'guardian' again?"

I pretended to take umbrage with the question and mockingly retorted, "Hey! I am quite good at keeping you four out of all the trouble you get yourselves into!" And...because I had told Oreius I didn't want to leave Cair Paravel this time and that I wanted to stick close to Lucy during the council. Of course, I had told him that when he asked me about accompanying Susan to Anvard, but with the eldest royals now to the South and the North, we had agreed it was better if I remained in the Cair with Lucy.

Peter countered rather smugly, "Oh, we get ourselves into it, is it? Who exactly was the target of all those Witches over the last few years?" Touché...oh, and Brat.

It was not my fault that I happened to be the target of three Witches...two sorcerers and a sorceress to be specific, but still not my fault. It was all Murphy and bad timing...and Werewolves (because there were always Werewolves). Oreius smiled at Peter's comeback just enough to be noticeable and I shook my head as I tried to hide my own smile, "You two are terrible."

Peter gave me an unrepentant grin until I brushed at my sleeve with calculated casualness, "You know if it's anywhere near as late as I think it is, you should be asleep, not wandering the halls of the Cair. I mean you are scheduled to leave early in the morn, are you not?"

Oreius gave Peter a reproving look as he answered me, "We are. And, you should take Sepphora's advice, Wolfsbane."

Peter heaved a put-upon sigh, but all three of us knew he was faking it (he could be such a drama king sometimes). "Very well, good night, you two."

After Peter left, I muttered, "You and Alithia are going to need a miracle to keep him from injuring himself any further."

Oreius murmured back, "Then, ask Aslan for a miracle on our behalf."

I smiled, "Oh, I will...I think we're asking for an increasing amount of miracles this summer."

He looked down at me and smirked, "Just try to avoid any near-death experiences while I'm gone, Sepphora."

I couldn't resist... "So, shall I schedule my near-death experience for the day you get back or the next?"

He rolled his eyes, "Neither."

I laughed and turned to leave, only...only to stop as my smile faded. I heard Oreius shift behind me and the realization that he might not come back, that this was a good-bye even though I had neatly avoided saying those words, hit me hard. I closed my eyes for a moment then I impulsively decided to do something out of the norm for me. Opening my eyes, I spun around to find Oreius watching me. I managed to catch the Kentauri completely by surprise as I lunged forward and gave him a hug. He instinctively wrapped his arms around me as I whispered one final admonishment, "Be careful, Kentauri."

I broke the hug and immediately headed for the door. I did not use touch to show that I cared about someone a lot, and there were a grand total of six people in Narnia whom I would willingly use touch to communicate what I couldn't say with words...the Four, Tuulea, and Oreius. Though, that was the first time I had actually hugged Oreius (being held by him the time I sobbed all over him before asking him to be my shield the next evening doesn't count). I couldn't really explain why I did it other than he was my closest friend and I would prefer it if he stayed alive, but I couldn't find the words to tell him that so instead I hugged him. But...I was now embarrassed enough at my uncharacteristic moment of touchy-feely-ness that I didn't dare stick around to talk to Oreius any further that night. I could feel the weight of his stare on my back until I had walked out of the room and turned the corner to head for my own quarters.

The next morning I stood in the middle of the crowded courtyard. I had just left the Royals so Edmund and Lucy could have one last private moment with their brother. I started moving through the crowd to reach a somewhat clearer space (Did I ever mention I hate being in a crowd?). A glance to my right allowed me to see Ardon and Alithia holding a whispered conversation as they stood close together, I'm certain both Peter and I were mentioned in the midst of everything else they had to say to each other. A hand landed on my shoulder and I twisted around to see Oreius. The Kentauri quietly asked, "Will you be all right?"

I nodded, "Of course." I paused as the crowd of soldiers and their families ebbed around us and I smiled, "I promise I won't burn down the Cair while you're gone, Kentauri." He smirked at that as I had intended and then I continued in a light-hearted tone, but my question was more serious than casual listeners would discern from the words alone. "Will you write and let me know what you find in the North? It will give me something to distract myself from the utter boredom this council is sure to invoke." Write so I know you and Peter are both in one piece. Write so I can reassure Edmund and Lucy in addition to myself that our worries for your safety are relatively groundless while you are gone, my friend and shield.

When our eyes met, I knew in an instant that he understood everything that I had spoken without words. "Of course, Katerina Alambiel." He looked at Peter, who was now mounted though still speaking to Edmund, and I knew it was nearly time to watch them leave.

He looked back down at me and I just repeated my words from the night before, "Be careful, Kentauri."

"I will be."

As soon as he spoke those words, we both had to move to our proper places. I slipped through the crowd until I reached where Edmund and Lucy stood with Tuulea and Stonebrook next to them. Together we watched as Peter and Oreius conferred for a brief moment and then made their way to the head of the troops. Oreius' voice rang out as he gave the command and the troops moved out, headed for the North and whatever trouble was being caused by the Giants. Tuulea placed a hand on my arm as Oreius and Peter started to fade into the distance as they led the troops away from Cair Paravel, "Don't worry, Child, he will be fine."

I nodded, "Of course, he will be. And, if he's not, Alithia and Oreius will kill him." It was true, I don't know why Tuulea gave such an exasperated sigh. Stonebrook chuckled, but based on the glare Tuulea graced him with she thought he was laughing at her, instead of at my analysis of Peter's situation like Edmund and Lucy. I dismissed the entire thing as I followed Edmund and Lucy back into the Cair as the last of the troops disappeared from sight. Whatever happened up North, I still had to tolerate the incoming deluge of diplomats including those from Calormen and Sisemaal. Oh, I was definitely going to send some letters to Oreius about the annoyances of prissy diplomats...I shivered as I remembered the huge book Susan had been assembling to help Lucy (and originally herself) with preparing for the different demands of each delegation. Even as I prayed for Oreius, Peter, and the rest of the soldiers to be safe and successful, I hoped nothing would happen to endanger the council that was now the responsibility of Edmund and Lucy as the eldest Royals attended to matters in the South and the North. But, Stonebrook had been making Edmund prepare for the peace summit for two years, so we should be fine since Edmund was supposed to be one of the driving forces for Narnia's negotiations during the council anyway. I mean, it was highly unlikely that anything would happen that would be urgent enough to require Edmund leave the Cair...I hoped.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! So, this is just a companion piece to Dreaminsapphire's _In Times of Doubt_ where Kat gets the chance to be relatively angst-free. If you want to know what all happens next, you should tune in to _In Times of Doubt_ since that's where Kat wandered off to now that I'm about finished with _Revealed_. Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot and the last two chapters of _Revealed_ should be posted by Saturday. Leave a review below and let me know what you thought about this one and if you have any requests or suggestions for future stories. **


End file.
